


Nutty Gets Sick

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Common Cold, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Nutty isn't feeling good, so Flippy decides to take care of him.





	Nutty Gets Sick

(It is a warm day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends live. Nutty is sitting on a bench in the park; however, his nose is a bright red shade and he has bags under his eyes. Nutty sniffles, then groans.)

Nutty: Ugh, I don’t feel good... (Suddenly he gains a pre-sneeze face, then sneezes into his hands.) Haaaaaahhhhh-choo! (Then he rubs his nose with his forefinger, sniffling again.) Ugh...

(Flippy, who happens to be in the park as well, hears the sniffling and looks behind him. He sees Nutty, gasps in concern and goes over to him.)

Flippy: Nutty, are you feeling alright?

Nutty: No. (sneezes again, but turns away from Flippy) Aaah-choo!! (He turns back to Flippy as Nutty rubs his nose with his forefinger.) I... I think I’m coming down with a cold...

Flippy: Yeah, probably. (He then inhales and sighs in sympathy.) You poor thing. How’d you like me to take care of you?

Nutty: (sniffles) Sure, I could use that. (He stands up from the bench, feeling a bit dizzy as he does so.) Gyah...

Flippy: (Places his hand on Nutty’s shoulder.) I’ll take you to my house and make you as comfortable as possible.

Nutty: Thanks...

(As he and Flippy walk out of the park, Nutty feels a particularly strong tickle in his nose. They stop and he inhales while Flippy looks on in worry.)

Nutty: Ah, heh... HAH... (sneezes three times, quickly) Hah-choo! Ah-chu! Aaaah-chew! (Sniffles and rubs his nose several times with his hand.)

Flippy: Bless you. (Pulls out a tissue and gives it to Nutty.)

Nutty: (Blows his nose for one second into it, then wipes his nose.) Thanks... (Sniffle.)

(The two continue on their way. Later they are at Flippy’s house, where he leads Nutty into the guest room. The room contains only a dresser and a bed. Nutty walks over to the bed and crawls into it, while Flippy goes over to him and tucks him in.)

Flippy: If there’s anything you need, all you have to do is call me. I’ve got lots of snacks, drinks, whatever you want.

Nutty: Thanks, Flippy... (sneezes again, this time into one hand) Ahhhhh-choo! (rubs his nose with his arm)

Flippy: Bless you. Need some more tissues?

Nutty: (still rubbing his nose) No, thanks. I’ll let you know when I need them, though.

Flippy: Okay. (gets an idea) I’ve got some drink mix in the kitchen. Would you like some of that?

Nutty: (smiles) Yes, please.

(Flippy then walks out of the room. Nutty stays in bed, but suddenly inhales and sneezes rapidly into his hands.)

Nutty: Heeeeh-chu! Aaaah-chuuu! Haaaah-choo! Tchoooo! Ah, ahhhhh-choo! (Recovers from the fit and rubs his red nose with his forefinger, sniffling loudly.) Ugh... Why does having a cold have to be so sneezy?

(After a few minutes, Flippy comes in with a cup of the fruit mix, which has been mixed with warm water and has a crazy straw in it.)

Flippy: Here you go, Nutty. (He hands the cup to Nutty.)

Nutty: Thanks. (He sniffles once, then takes a big sip of the drink. When he finishes, he sighs.) It’s so good...!

Flippy: I’m glad you like it, but I hope it doesn’t make you too crazy.

Nutty: Don’t worry about that... (Another sniffle.) I can’t even get a sugar rush when I’m sick... (He keeps drinking his beverage.)

Flippy: I understand.

(After a couple of minutes, Nutty has finished his drink and gives the now-empty cup back to Flippy. He takes it out of the room to put it in the dishwasher, then returns to Nutty.)

Flippy: Anything else you’d like, Nutty?

Nutty: Not really... (His nose suddenly twitches as he is about to sneeze.) Aaah... Haaaaah... (Flippy realizes what is going to happen and covers his ears, just as Nutty releases a loud double.) HAAAAAH-CHUUU!! Heeeeeh-CHIOOO!!! (Rubs his slightly runny nose with his forefinger.) Uugh...

Flippy: Bless you. (Reaches behind his back and offers Nutty a box of tissues.)

Nutty: (forefinger under nose) Thanks... (He takes a tissue and blows his nose. He then groans again and wipes his nose repeatedly.)

Flippy: Want me to make you some soup? That always helps me feel better when I have a cold.

Nutty: Yes, please... (He sniffles.)

(Flippy smiles in response before placing the box of tissues by Nutty’s bedside. He then walks out of the room, leaving the door open, and then goes downstairs into the kitchen.)

(Back in the bedroom, Nutty has finished wiping his nose and puts his used tissue aside. He brightens up a bit, however, when he sees that there is an end table with a TV on the end of the bed, as well as a remote control on the end table close to him. Nutty picks up the remote, aims it at the TV and presses the Power button, causing it to turn on.)

TV: (male announcer) Coming up next, Tootie’s Playhouse.

Nutty: (smiles) THAT oughta make me fee better!

(He watches the intro of Tootie’s Playhouse, still smiling while also sniffling and occasionally rubbing his nose. The episode begins with a shot of Tootie’s door. She opens it and looks at the camera.)

Nutty: Hi, Tootie!

Tootie: (as if hearing him) Oh, hi! Welcome to my playhouse. Come on in!

Nutty: (as Tootie opened the door entirely, and takes a few steps forward as the camera proceeds into the playhouse, ending up in the hallway) Good thing you’re on the TV so you won’t catch my cold, huh?

Tootie: (stops and turns to the camera) I sure am glad you’re here. We’re gonna have lots of fun today!

(Cut to Flippy in the kitchen; he is boiling Nutty’s soup. He thinks for a minute, then gets an idea.)

Flippy: I think I’ll make him some tea as well. I know how much he loves it sweet...

(He pulls out a box of teabags, then picks up a teapot and fills it with water from the sink.)

(About twenty minutes have passed since Nutty started watching the episode, and it is now ending. Tootie and Clara are in the bedroom on the TV and have changed into their pajamas - Tootie wears light blue pajamas, while Clara wears pink pajamas. As Clara crawls into her bed on the right side of the room, Tootie goes over to her own bed on the left side of the room.)

Tootie: Thank you for coming to my playhouse today. (She yawns into her hand, and then crawls into her bed.) I had a lot of fun today.

Nutty: Me too. (He sniffles again.) Despite being sick and all.

(Tootie turns out the light next to her bed, but then remembers something.)

Tootie: And by the way... (She turns the light back on and turns to the camera.) Be sure to take good care of yourself, because healthy people are happy people.

Nutty: You are so right.

Tootie: I'll see you the next time you come over. (She waves goodbye to the camera.) Bye.

Nutty: (as Tootie turns out the light) Nighty-night, Tootie. (He then sneezes again, turning away from the TV as he does so.) Huuh-chiuu!

(After releasing the sneeze, Nutty rubs his nose with his hand. He looks back at the TV, but the camera has already zoomed out of the bedroom. The door closes automatically as the picture fades out, then goes to the end credits. Nutty shrugs and continues to rub his nose. Not long afterwards, Flippy comes into the room with a tray, holding a bowl of steaming soup with a cup of hot tea next to it.)

Flippy: Hey, Nutty, here’s your soup. And I made you some tea if you’d like that, too.

Nutty: (smiles and sits up in bed) Thank you so much, Flippy.

Flippy: (He places the tray on Nutty’s lap.) It’s my pleasure, buddy.

(He picks up the tea and places it on the end table next to the bed. Then Nutty picks up the spoon and tries some of the soup, smiling as he does so.)

Nutty: This is really good. (sniffles) Even though this kinda flavor isn’t really my thing.

Flippy: Oh, don’t worry. I bet the tea could fix that...

(Nutty looks a bit curious at why he said that, but otherwise continues eating his soup. A few minutes later, he has finished and puts the spoon in the now-empty bowl, sighing in satisfaction.)

Nutty: I gotta say, that was some good soup you made me there.

Flippy: (blushes a little) Thanks... (He then picks up the cup of tea, still a little warm despite having been left alone for a small while.) You ready for the tea?

(Nutty nods, and Flippy hands him the tea. Nutty takes a sip of it, swallows and then smiles widely from how good it tastes.)

Flippy: Well?

Nutty: This... This is delicious...! (He takes a larger sip, emptying the teacup as he does so. He then swallows and sighs in bliss.) That was even better than the soup! (He gives the teacup back to Flippy, who places it on the tray so as not to forget it.) Thank you, thank you so much for making me that.

Flippy: Oh, you’re welcome. (He picks up the tray.) I’ll be right back, okay?

(He then walks out of the room with the tray, while Nutty rubs his nose a bit, followed shortly by one of his eyes. When Flippy returns, Nutty is yawning into one of his hands, almost causing Flippy to become enamored.)

Flippy: Aw, what? (walks over to him) You getting sleepy?

Nutty: Yeah. All I’ve done today was sneeze, stay in bed and watch TV. I think I need a nap...

Flippy: (smiles) Yeah, you need your rest. (He tucks Nutty in, with the ill squirrel sniffing as he does so.) It’s getting late, anyway.

Nutty: Oh, and Flippy?

Flippy: Yes?

Nutty: Thank you so, so much for taking care of me and making my sick day a good one.

Flippy: (smiles at him) You’re welcome, Nutty. Oh, and don’t think too hard about how to pay me back; what matters is that I helped you out.

Nutty: Yeah. (He turns over and starts to go to sleep.) Good night, Flippy.

Flippy: Good night, Nutty.

(As Nutty dozes off, Flippy turns off the light, then quietly walks out of the guest room, closing the door behind him. After he has made it into the hall, however, he feels a tickle in his nose as he needs to sneeze.)

Flippy: Ah... Aaah... Haaaaah... (sneezes anticlimactically into both of his hands) Chu! 

(He then pulls one hand away from his nose, and rubs his nose with his forefinger on the other hand.)

Flippy: Ugh, I hope I’m not catching Nutty’s cold... I think I’ll have some of that tea before bed, just to be safe.

(He then walks away from the door. Fade out.)


End file.
